e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Shizuka
ニシダ シズカ |Stage Name = Shizuka Dream Shizuka |Nickname = Shi-chan (しーちゃん), Shi-tan (しーたん) |Born = March 6, 1988 (age ) |Birth = Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = O |Height = 158cm |Sign = Pisces |Occupation = Singer, performer, actress |Years Active = 2002-present |Labels = avex trax (2002-2008) Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) rhythm zone (2009-2017) LDH MUSIC (2019-present) |Agency = Avex Management (2002-2009) LDH JAPAN (2009-present) |Associated Acts = Dream, E-girls, DANCE EARTH PARTY |Profile = Dream E.G.family mobile |Instagram = @shizuka_dream06 |join = July 7, 2002 |left = July 16, 2017 |time = |position = Vocalist, performer, leader (02.2011 – 01.2014) |debutrelease = "MUSIC IS MY THING" |lastrelease = "Blanket Snow" |join2 = April 24, 2011 |left2 = July 16, 2017 |time2 = |position2 = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease2 = "Celebration!" |lastrelease2 = E.G. CRAZY |join3 = April 29, 2015 |left3 = December 4, 2018 |time3 = |position3 = Vocalist |debutrelease3 = "BEAUTIFUL NAME" |lastrelease3 = DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 |BGColor = # |Group1 = Dream |Group2 = E-girls |Group3 = DANCE EARTH PARTY }}Nishida Shizuka (西田静香), better known by her stage name Shizuka and Dream Shizuka, is a Japanese pop singer, actress and performer. She is a former member of the groups Dream, E-girls and DANCE EARTH PARTY and currently in activity as a solo artist. Biography Early Life Nishida was born on March 6, 1988 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Prior to debuting as a singer, she attended CALESS vocal and dance school. 2002 On July 7, Nishida was announced as one of the new members of dream, joining alongside Takamoto Aya, Ai Risa, Yamamoto Sayaka, Nakashima Ami and Abe Erie. 2008 In 2008, with DRM changing their name to Dream, Nishida started to use her given name romanized, Shizuka, as stage name. 2011 Following Tachibana Kana's graduation from Dream on February 19, 2011, Shizuka became the third leader of the group until January 2014, when the leadership was given to Ami. On April 24, she was announced as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and Dream. 2014 In April, she participated on the line-up of the unit DANCE EARTH PARTY, participating on the single "PEACE SUNSHINE" alongside the Dream members. She also participated on DANCE EARTH's project Changes. 2015 On April 29, during the E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" concert in Saitama Super Arena, she announced to be a fixed member of DANCE EARTH PARTY as the group's vocalist.E-girls、たまアリで迎えた大ボリュームのツアーファイナル 2016 In 2016, Shizuka appeared in the short movie Red Skies at Night: The Story of Flower.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt4798262/ 2017 On June 4, with the reformulation of E-girls as E.G.family, she announced to be graduating from Dream and E-girls after the E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concerts in July to devote herself as a member of DANCE EARTH PARTY.https://www.instagram.com/p/BU7fvdNjAmt/ On July 16, she graduated from Dream and E-girls and her stage name became Dream Shizuka. 2018 On December 4, she, along with the DANCE EARTH PARTY members, announced the group's disbandment. She would go on with solo activities as Dream Shizuka.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq9r1q2n2Q6/ Shizuka was announced as part of the line-up of EXPG STUDIO's live event REX THE LIVE that was held on December 14 and 15. She participated on the live event MUSIC BOX Christmas Special Night on December 19, alongside and . 2019 On February 6, she released the digital single "Kanashimi Kara Hajimaru Monogatari". She participated of E.G.family's first tour E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ as a soloist. The tour went go through from February 22 to May 25. On May 22, she made solo debut with her first single "4 FEELS.". 2020 On March 29, she will hold a live concert as part of the in Shinagawa Stellar Ball. Discography Singles # 2019.05.22 4 FEELS. Digital Singles # 2019.02.06 Kanashimi Kara Hajimaru Monogatari Works Cinema / Television ; Dramas * 2014 Koibumi Biyori ; Movies * 2016 Red Skies at Night: The Story of Flower Music ; Solo Songs * 2017 Slow Morning * 2017 Yakyoku ~Nocturne~ ; Lyrics * 2016 DANCE EARTH PARTY - "To The World" * 2017 DANCE EARTH PARTY - "Do it!" * 2017 DANCE EARTH PARTY - "WAVE" Concerts / Tours Concerts Featured In * 2019 E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ * 2020 Gallery ＃myplaylist On June 8, 2018, Shizuka started a new corner on E.G.family mobile's website titled #myplaylist, where she would be publishing cover sessions of songs with an acoustic arrangement. The videos are also available on avex's YouTube channel. Trivia * When she first joined dream, on July 2002, Shizuka was a supporting vocalist and backup dancer. Later on, she took dance lessons with member Erie, and subsequently, she was more recognized for her dance ability. Since Dream's rebirth in 2009 as a 6-member group, she has been featured prominently as a main vocalist alongside member Aya. * She is a graduate of the dance/vocal school, CALESS in Osaka. * Former Representative Number: 06 * Former Representative Color: Blue * Describes herself as a tsundere type who lacks self-awareness. * Likes: Doing her nails, playing with machinery, collecting bags, reading, Western food * Charm Point: Eyes * She was the member with most participation on E-girls' songs until her departure from the group on July 2017. * She started an Instagram account on January 1, 2017. Honorary Titles References External Links * Instagram Category:Dream Shizuka Category:Dream Category:Dream Former Members Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Former Members Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Former Members Category:1988 Births Category:2002 Debut Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type O Category:Pisces Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Actresses Category:Solo Artists Category:2019 Debut